Jealousy
by whatcould'vebeen
Summary: Catos loves Clove, so does Marvel, Clove has no idea what to do. The 74th Hunger Games are going to be interesting.


**Just I short story I've been thinking about for a while please review, I will continue if you want me to, so let me know :)))**

Cato POV

I've loved Clove ever since they day I first saw her flinging knives at innocent bystanders. She looked so graceful, so elegant. I could easily have any girl I wanted at district two, oh screw it the whole of Panem was easily manipulated by me, every girl but Clove. I hadn't even tried it on I was too scared because I had a new feeling towards Clove that I'd never had before with other girls not just a physical attraction but something else.

I really need to stop staring at her she just looks so beautiful, flinging knives, scaring the tributes. I only volunteered to get closer to her, I didn't really think about having to kill her in the games.

Suddenly she spins round.

"What?" She asks. Think Cato think you can't say you were looking at her. I look past Clove and see the blond bimbo from one.

"Nice ass!" I shout over to the blond. Clove rolls her eyes and I see a flicker of hurt in them why?

"I'm famous for it in district one!" she shouts back and starts slowly walking over. Oh shit Clove will hate me if I get off with Glimmer, or she could get jealous...

When Glimmer finally comes over I pull on an arrogant smirk and grab her perfectly toned butt. She squeaks and I swallow my bile. It helps when I see Cloves eyes flash with anger.

"If you want you could have a little more" Glimmer murmurs. Just as I thought typical slut.

"After training" I reply. I check and I see Clove has heard every word. Good. What Glimmer does next totally takes me off guard. She pulls my head down and starts kissing me. I kiss her back biting her lip asking for entrance she smiles and lets me in. I must admit she's a very good kisser. She pulls back.

"More of that after training." Glimmer whispers.

I watch her smirking as she slithers off.

Cloves POV

That absolute twat. I don't like him but he's compromising himself it will distract our whole career group! Well two can play at this game. I look around the training room and spot Marvel. To be honest he's not that bad he has that kinda dorky charm. I've never been one for playboys. I walk up to him, he's at the spear area.

"Hiya" I say in what I hope is a sexy voice. He spins round and smiles.

"Hey, Clove right? Do you need some help with spears?" Marvel asks. I smile and nod, he walks off and comes back with a spear perfect for my size.

"This should work its small graceful and beautiful, just like you" says Marvel winking. I laugh not having to pretend. If we weren't in the hunger games Marvel seems like the type of person I would hang out with even date back home.

"Anyway onto training here" Marvel says handing me a spear and holding my arm into the right position. I stare up into his green eyes and I immediately get lost in them. I can see Marvel go a bit weak at the knees.

"Um so anyway where were we?" Marvel asks sounding very unsure, yet happy.

We spend about half an hour on spears. In the last five minutes I sense someone watching me. I spin round and see Cato across the room clenched fists, and a murderous look in his eyes. What a hypocrite! Wait is that jealousy I detect, does Cato like me? This is getting way to complicated all I wanted was to have a bit of fun. Hang on why do I even care what Cato feels? No! You don't have feelings for him; he's a player the exact type of boy you can't stand. I've always been good friends with him, maybe even best friends, but nothing else. Nothing else.

The voice over the buzzer says it's time for lunch so I grab a tray and get some food. This place reminds me of the academies food place. I feel a lump in my throat, and I suddenly realise how much I miss it. The smell of sweat, the talent bursting out of the walls. The academy was my home I lived there breathed it all in. Surprisingly I had friends.

Anyway I walk over to the career table and sit in between Cato and Marvel. Cato still looks full of rage his blue eyes piercing into my skin like a thousand needles. The silence is too much, I feel so uncomfortable sick even and hot. The heat is too much.

"Clove are you okay you look a little pale?" Questions Marvel reaching out for my hand. I take it, Cato glares at our entwined fingers. My heartbeat quickens.

"I just need some water" I say.

"I'll get it" Marvel and Cato both say at the same time.

"Let's get it together Marvel" Cato says in fake voice grabbing Marvels shoulder a little too tightly.

They walk off and I'm left with Glimmer. Oh dear.


End file.
